Vocalwarriors
by Robo-Rin.K.G.M
Summary: Rin, the best fighter of the Vocal-warriors, isn't your normal girl. But when Gumo hurts Gumi, will her secret be known? this is Rin's fightin', lovin', spice story. Rated M for safty
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Gumi nickname is pronounced Gooms not gums. My very first fanfic (well, published fanfic). On to the story.**

Chapter 1 (pt.1/2) interrupted Confessions

I am the luckiest girl in the world right now! Gumi, _MY_ Gumi, is sitting beside me, in the living room, about to confess her _undying_ love for me. Nothing and I mean NOTHING could ruin this moment. "Rin, can I … tell you something." I looked into her green eyes that seem to glow and shimmer in the moonlit night. "You can tell me anything and everything, Gums." Gums is my nickname for Gumi. I don't normally use it when I'm serious but I'm using it now so she'll open up to me. Then we'll kiss passionately, go up to my room and I'll have her calling my name. I can hear it now…

"_Rin, oh Rin~!"_

"What's my name, girl." I said aloud, still stuck in the middle of my fantasy. "Rin, are you…okay?" Gumi asked, interrupting my train of thought. Shit! Stay focused Rin. You got her right where you want her, so don't mess it up now. "I'm fine, just daydreaming." What? I don't lie. I was daydreaming. I just didn't tell her what I was dream about. She sighed, I guess to try to clear her mind, and then spoke up. "Rin, we've been friends for a long time and you always been there for me even in my worst time…," she stopped, trying to place her words carefully, no doubt. "You're a great friend." Yeah, yeah, yeah I know I'm a great friend; I _want_ to be a great _lover_. Now come and confess already!

_-beep beep- _

DAMN! Why'd her phone have to ring now? Of all times, why now? "Great, it's Miku." Gumi said in a sarcastic tone as she answered the phone. Ha-ha, that rhymes. "Huh...ok...we're on It." she put the phone in her pocket.

"We got a mission, Rin." Gumi announced to me.

"What kind? Fight?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah." knew it. "With the other-loids." Ren and Lin are friends but the ladder of the other- warriors, Miku Zatsune, hates our ladder, Miku Hatsune. So they're always declaring war on one another but I think it's more of a love-hate because when I had a party and everyone came (even Miku Zatsune), I saw them kissing in the closet. Gumi and I think the hate thing is just a front. Back to the matter at hand. "Team R n G?" Gumi said with her arm up, as if to play a game of arm-wrestling. I grabbed her hand.

"Team R n G!"

I forgot to tell you, I'm in a group called The Vocal-warriors. We almost always have mission like fights, crimes cases and some other things I can't think of. It fun...sometimes. Gumi and I are the ladders of our group (or _sector_ as Miku would say) and we made up the team name 'R n G' after me and Gumi. If you say it three times fast it sounds likes orangey. Cool name, huh? On to the battle.

"Okay, let's roll!"

Okay, so we're on our way to the battle field on my favorite thing to ride. My motorbike. Yeah, we don't have cars, except for Luka and Kaito who are 20 years old.

They're 3 years older that Gumi and 6 years old than me. Well, that's what Gumi thinks. Miku and Len know otherwise. See, there something ...weird about me she doesn't know. Something that I'm afraid to tell her. I am an a-

"Rin, stay focused." Gumi said, knocking me off my train of thought. "Uh?...oh yeah, sorry Gumi." she rolled her eyes, but she had a smile on her face. She can't stay mad it me for nothing.

"I can never stay mad at you Rin."

See? What I tell you. You know what? I think I'm getting my own spice. Everyone in the Vocaliods has their own spice*, they just have to unlock it. And mine is unleashed and ready for tasting. Back to the scene. On our way to the battle, I got a call from Luka. She's one of the Roudy-loid, along with Rei, Rui, Akaito and some other people I can't name. I answered the phone. "HI."

"Hey Rin. You need help?"

"I guess. But we gotta ask Gumi 'cause she gets je-"

Gumi swung her head to the side to see me out the corner of her eye. "Sorry Gumi." I reappointed my attention to the phone. "I'll take that as a yes, see ya in a minute." Rika said before she hung up. Why does everything seem to get interrupted?

"We're here." Gumi said as we got off my motorbikes. "There you are! Our two best fighters." Miku greeted us with hugs and a kiss on the cheek. When Miku hugs Gumi, it's just like a normal hug. But when she hugs me, she puts me right in between her breast. Not to be nasty or nothing but Miku's boob's are getting bigger. She a small B cap. But how is that she can mature physically when I can't and she's the same thing as me. Miku is also a cy-

"Come on, get out there and fight!" Miku said as she pointed to the battle field.

Wow. Almost EVERTHING is getting interrupted today. Ren and Lin were in the middle of the field Kaito and Luka were on the ground, out cold, along with a few of the gender blends. "Ah. The two lovebirds, Rin and Gumi," Ren said in a cocky tone "_FINALLY_, someone with _some_ comparison to our skill." Lin added. She punches the palm of her hand, as if to intimidate me. Nice try, Lin. Something tugged at my leg. I looked at the ground to see my brother, covered in blood and bandages. I heard a gasp escape Gumi's lips as we look down. He whispered quietly. "Rin…help…" his head fell to the ground. Okay, this it. They've gone too far!

"You wanna fight?" I asked rising my hand in the air. "You got one." I brought my hand down to point at the Black haired female Haine twin. She took a few steps towards me. "I must warn you, Rin," she said when we were just a few feet apart.

"I am a deadly machine..." she sprinted at an alarming speed.

This could be fun...

**A/n: oh my god my first fanfic. I know it's not the best story in the world but it good enough for me. Please, please, PLEASE review nicely. There's a fight in the next part of this chapter. And some Yuri :) I'm going to try to work that in somehow. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 (pt.2/2) She want me!

Oh god, what do I do. Lin's coming at Gumi at top speed. It's time to show her my true straight but how. I jumped in front of her. "Rin!" Gumi yelled. "MOVE, GUMI, MOVE!" I screamed. All of a sudden, BAM! Lin gave me a falcon punch to the stomach. I fell to the ground she chuckled darkly. Her laugh got louder and louder. "You're so weak. You're an excuse of a war insturment! How can you protect anyone when you can't fight ME?" Gumi came running to my side in aid. "You can do it Rin, I believe in you." I got up, slowly but surely. "Nice shot, Lin," I transported myself right behind her,

"My turn!"

She turned around to face me. When she did, BANG, I gave her upper cut to the chin which sent her flying in to the air. I jumped to meet her knocked out body in the air. She was coming to when I gave her a falcon punch to the chest. She went flying to the opposite side to the battle field. She crashed into the wall, and then fell to the ground. I fell down to the ground and landed on my feet. She tried to pick herself up but couldn't. She was too weak. So I walked over to help her. "You already … got me on the ground. What more do you want?" she spat out between coughs.

"I just wanna help you."

She looked at me with eyes wide. I reached out my hand to help but (as I said before) she was too weak. When to her side and pick her up bridal style, all she did was moan. No whining, no complaining, just a small and somewhat cute moan. "Let me go!" Lin moaned as she gave me a small slap to the face. It didn't hurt though. I smiled and continued to carry her. "Come on, the least I could do is patch you up." I said. Gumi smiled at my kind act to help the enemy. See? I'm sweet… when I wanna be…

All of a sudden, Ren kneed me in the back making me fall over Lin. I pushed myself up abit. When I did, I was hovering right over the black-haired female Haine twin. She turned her head away and blushed. She looked so cute. She turned her head and looked me in the eyes before she gave me kiss on the lips. Her lips tasted like caramel. I slowly started to kiss back before she pulled away. She grinned. "Thank you." She whispered. I just stared at her. "What was that for?" I whispered back. Her blushed went from a rose color to a dark shade of crimson. "Can you take me home with you, Rin?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah you can stay with me, tonight." I held her bridal style and carried her home.

**(A/n: major time/plot skip here. I got lazy and the keys on my keyboard were sticking.)**

So when Lin, Gumi and I got half way home, Lin tapped me on the shoulder. "Can I sleep with you?" I acted innocent. "What? Like in the same bed?" she laughed. "No, I mean I want the spice." The cocky side from me wanted to show itself but I contained it. "I guess." We continued to walk to the house.

When we got to the Vocaloid apartment complex, Lin was half asleep as was I. Gumi parked the motorbike under the stairs and went to her apartment, which was across from mine. I open the door and walked to my room, Lin still in my arms. I laid her down on the bed and she immediately woke up. "What happened?" she asked rubbing her eye. I tiptoed out hoping she wouldn't see me. "Hey! Aren't you gonna give me the 'spice'?" damn! I got caught. I guess I got to get it to her. I turned around, "do you really want it?" I asked in a slight seductive tone. "Uh…duh!" damn and I so fucking tired.

Great…well, I guess it spice time!

**A/n: I said I'd work in the Yuri somehow and I did. Sorry the fight so short, I'm not good with fights. And now I gotta make a sex scene. It's one challenge after another… I'll get it done though. I always do. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: OMG I am so sorry this took so long but I was working on this at school and almost got caught writing the sex scene part, so here it is!**

Chapter 3 WHA! no way!

"So…Do you _really_ want the spice?" I asked Lin hope the answer was 'no'. "Hell yeah, I want the spice." Damn! Why am I cursed with the spice? Well, I guess it's isn't _that _bad. My brother, Len, wanted me to get the spice, because if I didn't, Kaito would. And if Kaito got it, there be _A LOT _of yoai in here, and Len can't STAND Yoai. Althought...I kinda like yoai. So … where was I….oh yeah, Lin wants spice.

"I guess…but you own me big time."

God, I'm tried as crap but I _have _to attack that ass like I'm the energizer bunny times 10. I wish I could find that little sex toy he got me. Yes, he got me a strap - on dildo. Weird, huh? Well that how my life is. _Please, _let something happen so I don't have to..

_-Knock knock-_

Thank God! "I'll get that!" I said, excited that there is an interruption. So, I got up and walked out my bedroom. "What the hell-"Lin said as she followed me to the door.

"Hey, Rinny!"

Oh thank God it's Gumi! I don't think I could last a second in the bed with Lin. "So, Rinny, can I talk to you for a min?" I could tell me face was getting warm as my eyes were locked her gaze. Wow. I never noticed how much detail a put in when it comes to Gumi. Love, i guess. "Sure! What's on your mind, Gums?" Her face went from the happy-go-lucky expression that I know and love to the face that said you-might-not-wanna-know. "The thing I had to tell you earlier..." As soon as she said that, my face lit up like a Christmas tree and fireworks popped off in my head like the 4th of July. "See, what I had to say was…" You _like_ me. You _love_ me. You _want_ me. You _need _me.

"…I'm dating Gumo."

WHAT!?

**A/n: short chapter but as I said I was at school when I wrote this, so…..yeah~. But I get more done. Sorry 'bout the sex scene but I can't do girl x girl because….I don't know how. So I'll need some tips about that jazz. (OMG I just said 'jazz'). Please review nicely. Robo - Rin OUT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n:OMG this took forever to get done. I got grounded and I had to seek this insomehow. But here it is.**

Chapter 4– Her mistake (and mine)…

"Wha…" I said, trying to mask the heartbreak in my voice with confusion. She swallowed."I…am dating Gumo." She said. But it sounded… relegated, as if she didn't want to say it or the words were force out of her throat. "How long…"I asked, my tone turning a bit dark. She hung herhead. Oh god, I hope I didn't hurt her. I want to hug her right now, to tell her 'I'm sorry' and say anything to make her feel better…but she's no longer mine so I have no right to touch her. Well, Unless she says so. "About two weeks." She said, sounding alittle depressed. She lifted her head to look me in the eye. "Rin…C-can Isleep with you, tonight?"

Something just doesn't seem right in her gaze. There was something …fear? Idon't know…but Iknow it wasn't right. Maybe I'm just confusing myself.

"Why?"

"Uh….Your brother brought another girl." Len. That boy is always got agirl with him.I thought awhile before I answered. "I guess so." I mean what the worst that could happen. She flirts with me; we go in to my room and…oh..fucking shit…maybe this can go bad…but then again… isn't that what I want to happen? Ok, so she walked to the room in the back and got she did Isat next to Lin on the soon as Isat down, she poked me in the cheek. "Rinny's in love~." Lin said singing the love part abit."Ok," I admit, "I like her."

"Liar, you love her."

"Do not." I spat out, feeling my cheek get warm.

"Do so." Lin augured.

"DO NOT"

"DO SO"

"DO NOT"

"DO SO"

I stopped."Ok…maybe alittle" Just then, I saw a smirk come across her face. "Don't tell her!" I said in a deep tone, finally realizing what the smirk was all about. "Don't worry," she said, "Your secret's safe with me." And the smirk became asmile as she walked to the door. As so as she got near the door, she turned around and spoke."But I wanna be the first to get the spice, ok?" Inodded and she walked out.I got up and walked to my room. I was way to tried to pull out my pj, so I just got a big t-shirt, put that on and laid down in the bed, awaiting Gumi. So after like a good 10 minutes, Gumi walked in. She had on a silk gown that was right above the knees…and she looked cute in it. "I'm sorry this is so last second but-"

"No it's okay." I assured Gumi. She crawled into bed and snuggled into my chest. Yes, by the way, I am flat chested. I started to fall asleep, but i couldn't. I felt my shirt get wet, so I looked down, to see what had my shirt wet, only to see Gumi crying. She looked up in to my eyes, her face wet with tears. Wow...detail. "Rin..dont ever leave me..okay?" I didn't understand why she said that...and frankly...I dont give a damn. "I will never leave you side, Gumi.." Well after I said that, she smiled and went off to sleep, as did I.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

**Time skipping like a boss!**

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

So, its like 7:35 and Gumi And I are heading off to class. But when we neared the door i stopped and listen to the girls talk.

"Im telling you, Gumi slept with Rin!" I heard Neru voice call out. I peeked though the door to see Neru, Miku, Miki, Lin, and Lenka sitting in a group. "You're lieing, Neru." Miku said, teasting her to tell more. "Neru Akita _NEVER_ lies," she said. "How do you know any way?" Miki asked. "I saw them come out the same apartment and they had naughty looks on their faces." Neru said with a smrik. Neru, you little-... "Nu-uh! Rin wouldnt do that!" Miki shot at Neru. "Why the fuck wouldn't she!" Neru shot back. oh great, its a Fan debate time.

"Becuase Gumi is dating Gumo."

You had to say it Miki, you just had to say it.

"And? That doesn't mean a goddamn thing."

"Len said that the code of spice, you don't fuck with people that taken!"

Miki is right. But i'd expect that, coming from a Len Kagamine fan. "Unless...," Neru started, "They say so!"

But she can't beat the number one.

Neru-1

Miki-0

Now I've had enough of this. So Gumi and I walked in as if we didn't hear a thing. "Hiya guys and girls!" I said. Wow, it sounded so fake. "Hey Miss Spice~." Neru said, smriking. You little nasty... "What's with the nickname?"

"Oh, dont play dumb! We know~."

"Know what?"

"You and Gumi~?"

"I dont know what you're talkin' about." Lies. I knew what Neru was ampling but i wanna hear her say it. Neru was getting pissed. The only reason i knew is that red vein in her head popped out. And it only pops out when she REALLY mad. "WE KNOW YOU SLEPT WITH GUMI! QUIT ACTIN STUPID!" yelled Neru. And the vein disappeared. "No, they didn't Neru." Lin stood up. thank you Lin! "I was at Rin's apartment and they didn't do anything when I was there."

The room grew silent as _he _walked in. Even Neru didn't say a word. "Hi Gumi, can I talk to you?" his low voice called. "S-sure Gumo." Gumi walked with the green hair asshole to the bathroom down the hall. Shit, I cant _STAND_ Gumo! He's a rapist! Everyone knows with he did to Kaiko, and they still defend him! Even Kaiko said he didn't mean it do it, and she was the victom! What the hell! I have to follow them, just so Gumi doesn'r get hurt. "I..gotta to the bathroom..I'll be back.." I said before walking out the room. I ran down to the bathroom and hind behind the wall that was beside the sinks. "What happened with you and Rin?" I heard his voice call out. I poked my head out to see, what they were doing, to see Gumi pinned against the wall, her wrists held above her head. She looked as if she was about cry... "N-nothing happened. I swear Gumo!" she said, her voice shaking between every word. "...Stay. Away. From Rin. Understand me?" he said, tighting his grip on Gumi's wrists making her yelp in pain. Then a evil smrik slid across his face. "I'll getcha at home later.."

"What..about school, I'm always around her here.." Gumi added shaking in fear abit.

"Thats the only time you can be around her."

What does he mean _i'll get you at home? _Why doesn't he want me around Gumi? Does he knows how I feel about her or is it because of the spice?


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I know its been a loooooong time but my head and side hurt. i hurt myself. i had a knife trying to cut some cake and my cousin comes and pushes me down, making me cut my side. And she beat me over the head with a bat. -_-...on to the stroy.

Chapter 5- I'm Len's double

So its lunch time and I'm sitting with the ever-so-loving Neru. She only hangs out with me because I'm Len's twin...Women...they'll do ya dirty if ya let em. I'm finish eating and Neru is just sitting there, staring at Len. I'm tried. It was late when we got home last night and I could hardly sleep cause I was scared I'd end up fucking Gumi in my sleep. Yeah I don't know either...So while Neru was making goo-goo eyes at Len, I put my head down. Maybe I'll get some sleep. "Hey Rin" said a cheery voice. I looked up to see the oh-so-sexy Gumi in front of me. I sat up straight. "Hey gums. What up?" i said trying (and failing) to match her cheery tone. "Nothing much. What about you?"

"Tried..."

"awwww he's so CUTE!" Gumi and I turned our attention to the source of the noise. Neru Akita. "Oh what I wouldn't do to get a taste of his spice."

"You're so stupid Neru, Len only goes for girl with big breast. Not sexting freaks like you." Gumi said. Oh hell, not again. Gumi, I get you hate Neru but GOD KNOWS WOMAN! LET HER DREAM. "Gumi, don't talk about yourself like that." Neru said in a fake caring voice. And off they go, fusing back and forth. "Stop! Both of you!" I yelled and silence fell on the two girls. FANILLY! Gumi walked over, sat next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I guess she's tried too. Len walked by and eyed me, Gumi and Neru. "Rinny~" Neru called in a sing song voice. I know what that means..."No I'm not gonna help you get Len."

"But-"

"No."

Neru growled and walked away.

"Hey Gumi."

Oh no. it's the green haired asshole, Gumo. "H-hey Gumo." she stammered. "Hey Gumo." I said acting like he's a friend. "So, you and Gumi…"

"Yup. We in love." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Heheh Can't keep ya hands off the girl can ya?" I said trying to keep an even tone.

"With a body like that, it's kinda hard to." Gumi blushed and I wanted to gag. "I know the feeling.." I said trying not to look at Gumi. I love her. but…she's with ...that...that dick face. I HATE him. "Well, ima go. Love ya Gumi." he said as he walked away. Gumi blew a kiss to him and I waved 'bye'. "Hey...Rin?"

"Yeah Gums?" I said looking into those big...beautiful...green eyes. God knows I almost fell into a trance. "C-can you walk me home today?" I wanted to shoot something about Gumo at her but instead a just said "yes" and watched her smile and walk away. I'm a sucker of love. Baka Rin. "Yo Rin." I heard my brother call. "What?" I turned and saw him, hands in his pockets, standing behind me. "I know you want her, Rin." he said.

"And?"

"I wanna help you. When you get home we'll talk more." and that's all he said before he walked off. Uhg! Now Mr. Spice is getting in this. Oh that's just mother fucking great. I'm gonna blow a fuse if this keeps up.

Ok. So it's Gym and we're doing to mile run. Lin and I are about to have a race and Gumi is the starter. "Alright, ready?" Gumi said.

"Hell yeah!" Lin said, thinking that she gonna win. Oh poor Lin. I nodded and Gumi raised a hand in the air. "3..." We got into position. Ha-ha, that's what he said.

"2..." aaaaaaaannd

"1...Go!" she said throwing her hand down. And off we ran. I took first as soon as we started and for about half the mile. Ohhh no...She's gaining on me. Ok..I'm nearing the finish line aaand

"Yes! I won!" I yelled in victroy. "Aw damnit." Lin said as she walked up beside me. "You're just too good Rin." She said walking over to Gumi. "I don't know about you but I'd love to have a sporty girl like that." Gumi giggled and I laughed, nervously rubbing the back of my head. Thank you Lin.

_rriiiiiing!_

thats the bell to go to our next class. Time for another race. "Last one to the locker room's a yandere!" and we all ran for it.

Now, it's the end of the school day and I'm look all around for Gumi. "Riin! Riiiiin!" I heard her voice call from a distance. I turned around to see her running toward me. "Gum- oof!" I got cut off as she tackled me to the ground. "You're an awesome friend Rin." Friend. That's not what I want to be to her… but it's better than nothing. So we started walking to her house and as we walked, we talked about almost anything that came to mind. I'd crack a joke, Gumi would laugh and i'd feel all warm inside. Why can't she be mine? The world just LOVES to fuck with me. Fuck you too world, fuck you too.

As we walked to the gate in front her house, I saw her emotions change form happy to something mixed with a little bit of fear. "Ok...well...bye now Rin." She said as she opened the gate and walked in. As soon as she walked and the house and closed the door, I jumps the fence, ran around the two story house and climbs a tree near her bed room.

I crawled on the edge of the branch turning to see into the window, pass the leaves. But I couldn't see a damn thing! On the up side I can hear though.

"So...you fucked Rin didcha?"

"I swear Gumo...i-i didn't do anything with Rin."

"Lier! Get on the bed!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

After that...silence fall. Uh oh... what's gonna-

"Ahhhh~ Gumo~! STOP~!"

I soon as I heard that I fell out the tree. I jumped up and ran. And I kept running until I saw my home. I bust in the door, yelling all sorts of random shit about Gumi and Gumo.

My brother and Lin were sitting on the couch in the living room. And just when I was almost to the part about Gumi getting raped by Gumo, I got the back of Lin's hand. "Calm down and tell us what happened." she said her voice in an even tone. "GUMO RAPED GUMI!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Len and Lin just laughed. "Now why in hell would you say that?" Len said. "B-because when i went to her house I heard her scream 'stop it gumo ahh'." I said trying to match the sounds I had heard. But the moans came out a bit funny.

"so...it could have been just Role-play Rin-chan."

"Role-play?...ROLEPLAY!? HOW THE HELL COULD YOU SAY IT WAS ROLEPLAY!?"

"You said 'you heard her scream', right?"

I nodded. "Well it could have been role-play. I heard that's what Gumo loves girls to beg and plea in bed." Ugh, do you really have to talk about that green haired asshole?!

"Plus Gumi would have told you, if anyone, that's she got raped." Len added. He does have a point. My whole mood about her changed. I love her...Well I LOVED her but if she doesn't want me then fine.

Time to put the spice to use.

"Ok Len...what's your plan?"

"So you hate Gumo right? Well the plan it calls: Lovin' with The Enemy. Find someone she hates and sleep with them. If she loves you, she'll get pissed...if not..." he shrugged. "So...Who does she hate?" I thought awhile before speaking.

"Gumi hates SEEU and Neru."

"Sleep with one of them!" he said.

"SeeU to snooting for my taste...and Neru like You...sooo." Len smirked

"Be my double."

I didn't quite understand what he meant. "...eh?"

"Acted like me Look like me and talk like me and Neru will looooove you." he said, making fake goo-goo eyes.

ok so...I have to get Neru to get Gumi..

Well...

...

Its offically Spice time.


End file.
